Helene Blackstone
Helene Blackstone is a ranger and a member of the Stardust Caravan. Appearance Helene is tall and slim with long brown hair and dark eyes that shimmer with black, blue, and purple. Her hair is always either braided away from her face and pulled into a bun. She likes wearing dark, worn clothing, nothing too different from what she wore when on the run from the unseelie fey. Personality Helene is tough, rough around the edges, and the most intense of the Blackstones, and she's very dedicated and passionate. Years of living in the wilderness with nothing but her wits keeping her alive has left her with more than a few trust issues and she's very jaded and cynical. She doesn't really care about humanity all that much, just her family and friends. She's an extreme nihilist and survivalist. Between the three of them, Helene is less emotional than Garrett and Abrielle when it comes to the children but it's clear she cares. She's very protective of them. Abrielle's death leaves her with an emotional scar that she eventually seeks therapy for from Chase. Biography Early Life Helene is the eldest daughter of Aramis and Ellen Blackstone. She is two years older than her brother Nick and four years older than her sister Charlotte, and the family lived in a small cottage in Sleeping Bough, a small town. When she was eleven, faerie soldiers led by general Thordis the Destroyer ambushed the town and killed almost everyone in it, including her parents. Helene took initiative and took her siblings out of the house, but lost Nick. Believing him to be dead, she ran into the forest with Charlotte. Helene had to grow up quickly and became the sole provider for herself and Charlotte. She learned how to forage food, then how to hunt game, eventually picking up some nature magic and ascending to a forest ranger, while her sister became a cleric. When she was nearly an adult, she and Charlotte were attacked by faerie soldiers, but were nearly overrun. Several people came and helped dispose of the faerie soldiers. One of them was revealed to be Nick, the brother who they thought was dead. The family reunited and Helene and Charlotte moved to live with Chase Ravenshade, Nick's friend. Lords of Shadows Helene, along with her sister Charlotte, her brother's girlfriend Ivoni Grace, and Ivoni's friend Raysa Mendoza are gathered in the Grace house after reading notes left by Nick and Chase, who have left on revenge quests. They have summoned Gideon Grimborn, the trainer of dark knights, to talk to him about the quests. When he arrives, he apologizes for sending them off at midnight, as he had forgotten to account for the time differences. He also tells the girls about a dragon that needs killing, and connects them to two dragon slayers that can help. Helene and the others first hit the Freeborn house and recruit Vincent Freeborn, then they find Abrielle Cobb. When alone, Helene tells Vincent and Abrielle that she will be the only one to help with the killing blow, as she doesn't want the others to be in danger. Abilities *Physical Skills: Helene is the strongest of the Blackstone and can hold her own in a fight. She knows weak spots and pressure points and can knock someone out in a punch or two. Her favored weapon is the sword. *Survival Skills: Helene has honed her survival skills to a fine point and can live for months, even years out in the wilderness. *Fire Magic: She has innate fire magic, although she rarely uses it in order to not attract attention. *Nature Magic: She has picked up on some simple nature magic while in the forest. Relationships Family *Charlotte Blackstone: Helene is Charlotte's older sister and had been her primary caretaker since their parent's death and escape to the forests. While more concerned with surviving than actually living, Helene and Charlotte developed a close relationship and Helene is very protective of her sister, especially so since all the trauma they have been through. *Nick Blackstone: Nick is Helene's younger brother who she recently found was still alive. They are both emotionally stinted and as a result, struggle to form a close, trusting relationship, but the two can fight well together and are both protective of their loved ones. Friends Trivia Category:Females Category:She/Her Category:Rangers Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Lords of Shadows Characters Category:Third Generation Characters Category:Norse Characters Category:Polyamorous Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Blackstone Family Members Category:Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:A to Z